Only Expect the Unexpected
by Run Forest Run
Summary: Sabrina Grimm just shows up one day out of nowhere, with few answers and a lot of questions. So what is her story, and what does the book written in some foreign language have to do with anything? But most of all what happens when the seventeen year old Australian girl, who was trained like an assassin since she was born comes to her biggest trouble yet, being an American Teen. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina is seventeen. Both her parents are from America but they moved to Australia before she was born. Sabrina doesn't know about everafters. Her parents weren't kidnapped when she was 10. There was no everafter war. Sabrina still doesn't know about Granny Relda. Sabrina doesn't know anything about Puck.**

**A/N: Yes I am making a new story, and don't worry, I will be able to keep up with both this one and my other one… because I have nothing better to do all summer. Also I am not the only one writing this story, a friend of mine is helping me write the beginning, and then she goes off to camp, and it's all me again so yeah… I will update once a week, and I hope you enjoy this story.**

Disclamer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 1**

Safety. The word echoed in the girl's mind as she ran her finger along the old leather bound books. The thing they had bought her secrets with, the only thing they could give her that she had so desperately craved. And now she had it; there was nothing they could offer her now that she didn't have. Her life was hers, and that was all there was to it.

The bookshop was old, as were most of its contents. The leather bound books were often ignored by the younger generation and only truly appreciated by those much older than the girl. However, occasionally she would catch a glimpse of another member of her own generation among the dusty pages and smile a little at the fact she wasn't alone. For the first time she felt like someone else understood her strange ways.

Most people in the store had predictable types of stories: grandparents looking for something to read to consume their free time, mothers desperately trying to cling to children as they wreaked havoc pulling books off shelves only to discard them onto the floor, or the occasional teenager looking for something for either an English project or some new adventure to lose themselves in.

It was sort of magical- the only thing these people probably had in common was the books that brought them here, the only life adventures they would ever share together would be through characters that were never real to this world. It made the girl smile as she continued along the shelves, thinking about her plans for the rest of the day. It was a strange thing for her, for most of her life her days had been planned for her, either by her controlling father or by fate. For once she felt free to do as she pleased, and she found a sort of happiness in the thought.

But all good things must end. The girl continued to run her fingers along a line of books, crouching down to a lower level and pretending to thoroughly examine the spine of a golden colored book, while really examining the men that stood at the end of the aisle.

Something about them didn't fit. The way they seemed almost uninterested in the mysteries of the books put her on edge, the way their eyes skimmed over spine after spine like they weren't looking for a title or an author but for something else entirely. Years of training told her that they had found what they were looking for. The pair exchanged a few hushed whispers that were far less a secret to the girl than they would have hoped. She sighed as she thought about the layout of the bookstore and the surrounding streets. She had memorized maps of the town as soon as she had arrived, and she knew the layout of the bookstore due to the fact she had spent everyday here since her arrival, knowing that its location was central and public enough that surely no one would try anything there. Or so she'd hoped.

She gave up scanning the books to focus her attention on the problem of the two men and moved over to the next aisle, taking careful note of when the pair of men appeared, once again, at the opposite end of the aisle to her. Not as subtle as they used to be but she wasn't in the mood for games anymore. Only forty-five seconds- that was the delay time she would have if she left the store to get away from them. Could she make it down an alley? Even if she could, most of the alleys were long and she would be easily spotted along them.

Deciding leaving was her best hope she exited the shop calmly and began to mingle among the crowd flowing either direction in the street. She quickly pulled off her leather jacket and handed it to the homeless man she had noticed was always outside the Starbucks next to the bookstore. This left her in a white hoodie rather than a dark jacket that might give her a few more seconds before the pursuers realized it was her. She moved easily through the crowd, her small frame and determined walk made it easy to slalom between the ordinary citizens of the town. She couldn't look behind her: they'd be checking for anyone who was looking the wrong way. Their eyes would be more drawn to someone looking suspicious, so her best bet was to keep walking and checking in the mirrors of the cars that had parked along the side of the street.

Her walk quickened in pace as the crowds grew thinner. She knew she had to make it to Jacob; it was probably her best shot of getting out of there alive. Turning sharply down a long alleyway she broke into a sprint, focusing completely the other end of the alleyway. If she could make it-

Then the van appeared. Naturally there had to be a van. A man appeared around the side of the van and she realized she didn't have a choice anymore. She grabbed the pistols from her waist and fired the first few shots into the man, not taking any chances. She pivoted quickly and shot one of the approaching men easily before jumping behind a nearby Dumpster and waiting for the next.

"I know you're there, princess," he sneered. Sure the girl had been more difficult to find than most of the others he'd been sent to track down in the past, but that was his job. Simply to retrieve objects that had wandered astray and teach them a lesson or two. So what if one or two of them made it a challenge every now and again, now that he had her she wasn't escaping. Especially with his two team mates lying dead on the cold unforgiving ground.

The girl growled at him mentally before standing and quickly firing a shot that tore through the man's hand like it was merely air, causing the gun he had been holding seconds before to fly across the alley. He let out a scream like a wild animal and the girl considered killing him then, so as not to draw more attention to them.

"Listen closely. I know who sent you and I know why. In fact I know a hell of a lot more about him than he'd like to think, and I have no problem heading to the cops with it if that's what it'll take to get him to stay away. And I don't care how many more of you idiots he sends after me; I'll get rid of you all just like I did your companions. I'm giving you one chance to tell me exactly what he wants with me and I might consider letting you live. You have one chance. He's already taken everything I have so I have no problem taking down a few of his hopeless henchman if they have the idiocy to think they can take me on and live to tell the tale. Clear?" she spat at him, standing a few feet away and keeping the pistol pointed perfectly at his heart. At this range there was no chance she would miss.

"I'll tell you nothing," he hissed back. She shrugged and shot at his thigh, managing to get a direct hit. If she did decide to take mercy the leg would most likely have to be amputated. It had been shot in such a way that the blood was spurting out onto the cold concrete of the alleyway, indicating that the hit would become life threatening in a couple of minutes.

"I'm giving you a chance to get help, if you just cooperate. It's not too much to ask really is it?" she smiled evilly at him, knowing the action would only aggravate him more. An aggravated, dying man was far more likely to make stupid mistakes and that was something she wanted to encourage at all costs.

"I said no," he growled, meeting her calm gaze with his fierce one.

"Pity," the girl sighed and turned away looking like she would simply leave the man there.

He quickly scrambled to where his own pistol lay and aimed at the girls retreating figure.

Only she was far faster and the sound of the single shot echoed down the alley, bouncing off the walls leaving no doubt about the events that had just happened.

She had been safe for a week. They had promised her a lifetime and she should have known it was too good to be true. Should have known that whoever was chasing her wouldn't have just rolled over and let her be. Putting on a pair of gloves that she carried everywhere in her jeans' pockets she ducked down and rummaged in the men's jackets, searching for anything useful. She took the money from their wallets and a cell phone. She made sure to return the wallets exactly where she had found them. She crushed her own phone on the ground before throwing the remains in the surrounding Dumpsters.

She opened the back of the van, making sure that there was nothing overly suspicious in there. All she noticed was a large dog-crate that she assumed she would have been travelling in if the men had succeeded in their twisted task. "First class accommodation. Thanks, boys," she sighed before slamming the van shut and heading round to the drivers' side and jumping into the seat easily.

A black bag was situated in the passenger seat and she quickly emptied the contents onto the seat. Her hands grabbed the only Australian passport and opened it, unsurprised to find her own face staring back at her. She had always hated the way her photo looked, making her appear like some sort of criminal. The name next to it startled her slightly though.

"Sabrina Grimm," she read. "Thought they would have at least tried to give me a new name," she thought out loud. She examined the other three and found the pictures matched the men outside. There was also some extra cash and a few documents she decided were unimportant- most just seemed to be files about her.

Pulling out the cell phone she quickly dialed the number she had had memorized basically since she understood the concept of numbers.

"Jacob it's me," the girl greeted her uncle. "Yeah, I'm on the corner of 78th Street, I'll head over to the other side of the town meet me there with my things," she demanded and he mumbled something unintelligible. "Look just be there," she snapped and hung up. She knew he'd be there. He wouldn't be happy but he'd be there.

She took one last look at the bodies on the ground, where their blood slowly decorating the dark cement. She could burn them, pack them in the back of the van and watch the fire dance over them. But it wouldn't explain the bullets in them and questions would be asked about who'd lit the bodies. It was more believable to leave them like this and let people assume they'd shot at each other.

Walking through the back streets, she started thinking through her next move. Obviously she had to leave; they knew she was here now. She obviously couldn't go to the idiots at witness protection, there was some sort of trail they'd managed to follow to find her and she wasn't known for making the same mistake twice.

Droplets of water began falling from above and splashed on her head. She sighed and pulled her hood up over her head; suddenly thankful she hadn't taken the witness protection program's words so seriously. If she had thought it would all be ok, she could have easily been heading off to some evil lair (which was probably somewhere off the coast of Mexico given how unoriginal the whole plan had been) in a dog crate, heading for her imminent death.

Eventually she stood at the edge of the river and looked over it, wondering how far she'd have to go before this would end. She needed somewhere to think about her next move before she carried it out. But at the moment the only place she could afford to be was out of here.

"Yo 'Brina, you awake in there or what?" a familiar voice called from across the parking lot. Sabrina turned and smiled at the familiar figure approaching her.

"What you got for me?" she asked, admiring the car across the otherwise abandoned parking lot. The sleek curves of the car were highlighted as the setting sun reflected off its edges. She could tell just by looking at it that it would purr as she glided along the freeways.

"Ferrari California. It's a bit flashy but it'll get you where you need to go then you can trade it for a good price," Jacob explained, dangling the keys in front of her.

She grabbed them quickly before he had a chance to snatch them away and try to strike some ridiculous deal with her.

"I don't know. It's pretty. Might be fun to keep it," she thought out loud, smirking slightly as Jacob shot her a frustrated look.

"Pretty doesn't blend in. You need to blend in if you want to survive. I thought that was the first thing your father taught you." Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the girl he'd known since her birth, thinking about how she'd never change.

"Look how well that one ended," she sighed, more to herself than Jacob. Missing her father was an odd thing; she used to long for the day she would escape from his paranoid, intensive ways, but now that he wasn't here, she wasn't really sure what she was meant to do.

"Not everyone's fate is the same," Jacob pointed out.

"So we should just do whatever we want and choose not to learn from the mistakes others make and be doomed to repeat wasted lives over and over?" she questioned rhetorically.

"You're both doing the same thing though. Running will get you nowhere," he sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with the girl. Once she'd made up her mind that was the end of it.

"But you've forgotten, my father ran from something and I'm running to something far more fortunate." The girl smirked before heading in the direction of the car.

"Your dinners on the seat," Jacob shouted after her. "Even psychos have to eat, you know," he muttered after her watching her figure retreating into the distance. She was headed to God only knew where, with a determination that would have even the devil running in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Early update… Yay!**

Disclamer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_"Your dinners on the seat," Jacob shouted after her. "Even psychos have to eat, you know," he muttered after her watching her figure retreating into the distance. She was headed to God only knew where, with a determination that would have even the devil running in the opposite direction._

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 2**

The road blurred effortlessly as the car purred along the freeway, the wind curving naturally around its soft angles and allowing the speed that it was travelling at to seem even more graceful. The girl pushed her back against the cool leather in an attempt to get comfy. She had been travelling for the past ten hours, simply following the I-95S for the past two hours and the road seemed almost calming, with the miles of fields that meant she could see any hazard for miles around easily, but she wasn't calm.

She hated to admit it but the attempted ambush had taken her more by surprise than she'd expected. She had always known her parents mysterious past would catch up with them one day; it was always a matter of time. Her father had never divulged much information about his past, only that it was the reason he trained her and her siblings to the level that he had, she had learned quickly not to question him too deeply on the subject or on the subject of fairy tales for that matter. Still the thought bugged her that the answers lay with him, and had he chosen to tell her she might be more prepared for what was happening.

The seat beside her was tainted with the only thing that might hold any answers, photographs. Not photographs she had any form of emotional connection to, except that they might help her work out this entire thing. The photographs were of a diary like book, she had decided it best to not steal it from the police back in Australia seeing as it would probably have some form of tracking device in it, so instead had snuck in, taken a photo of every page and then fled quickly, leaving no evidence she had even set foot in the building.

The book had to hold answers; there was nothing else left. It was why she had decided to grab it as she fled the burning remains of her family home. Everything else was invaluable without her family, everything else had already told its story. But this mysterious object that had appeared only moments before she had been attacked in her own family home and left for dead, the one thing she had ever seen that had caused her parents to truly panic and briefly mention their past; even if it was only a sentence of "They must know," before everything had exploded around them. And so the book that made literally no sense, had to be the thing that held all the answers. It was written in a language Sabrina didn't recognize. It would take time to decipher every page and time was something that was becoming more and more precious with each passing second because in all honesty she didn't know how long it would be until her attackers decided to try again.

She sighed and flicked the headlights onto full beam; enjoying the feeling of freedom that driving brought her. Her father never let her drive at speeds she wanted to, claiming that perfecting the maneuvers was more important than the speed that she could pull them off at. Of course being overly competitive with her younger sister meant that that rule had quickly been abandoned and he had watched with angered eyes, as they would speed back into the narrow driveway of their family home.

What she wouldn't give to see her brother and sister again. Both of them were put into the witness protection program like herself, Daphne and Basil were their names. Sabrina is unable contact them and doesn't know where they are because the witness protection program separated them from each other and said it was best if they didn't contact each other. At first Sabrina thought separation was a good idea, make it so they couldn't kill three birds with one stone, and most likely the witness protect program would've be able to keep her siblings safe. But now she finds herself regretting her decision more and more, and even though she rarely let her emotions get in the way of her actions she found herself revving the car into a far faster than legal speed. The control she felt over the powerful machinery as she sped along the road almost made up for the events that had happened almost made her forget for a moment as she concentrated on her speed and power rather than her loss and sorrow. She would find them, the bastards who thought they could get away with it. She didn't know what her father had done but he sure as hell didn't deserve watching his wife being slowly tortured before being brutally murdered in front of him. No one deserved that.

And yet she found herself considering doing exactly the same thing to them. It was what they deserved after all. But it wasn't an option, whoever "they" were they clearly had a lot of people at their disposal and she wasn't that skilled. It didn't mean she wouldn't make their deaths as slow and merciless as possible, just that she'd have to be clever about it and not let her personal feelings get in the way of getting the job done. After all, this was a job she needed to finish. They had to pay. And that was all there was to it.

She pulled over sharply into a Pepsi Bottling Ventures building and shut off the engine. She took a few moments to take in the surroundings, there appeared to be a few housing estates nearby but they wouldn't be problems, at worst she'd get a few rowdy teenagers looking for an interesting story, she'd promise to deliver. She assumed there would be cameras located nearer the building but she had parked as far away as possible from the prison-like building. She ran her hands through her now greasy hair, wishing that she had showered in the morning but then again she hadn't exactly planned running for her life into her day. Mistake number one she thought in her fathers' voice.

She snapped on the interior light and grabbed the folder of photographs. There were at least 100 sections, if not more. Clearly whoever had written the book had wanted to keep an account of everything, to not forget a single detail. From that fact alone she would have guessed it was her fathers, but the handwriting didn't match, it was too messy, too rushed. Almost like the person writing it was afraid they would be caught. This was also amplified by the fact as she continued through the pages the writing grew smaller and more compressed, implying that they were desperately trying to get the details down before someone caught them writing them. Like they were learning something that they weren't meant to and had begun to uncover some great secret that they weren't meant to know. It didn't fit the description of her father. "Everything you know you know for a reason, everything you don't know, you should know for presently unknown events," Sabrina whispered into the night, hoping that somewhere her father could hear her recite the words he had imprinted into them since they were born. He wanted to make sure they knew as much as possible, and that they understood why he had to make sure of that. Clearly he hadn't known something, and it had caused the destruction of everything he ever loved, she wouldn't make the same mistakes.

She ran a hand over the photos and wondered if she would have been just as well taking the book. Surely there was no way to attach a tracker into a book without her realizing, the damage would be too obvious, tracking devices weren't exactly the most subtle things either. No she was better this way. Risks created problems and she had enough of those as it was. So the copies would have to do. But they weren't making anymore sense in the reflecting light of the car than they had done when she first looked at them in the actual book.

Giving up she threw the pile back into the envelope and hid it under her seat, slowly gathering the facts she now knew in her head. Firstly someone somewhere was determined to wipe every last trace of the Grimm family line off the face of the planet, and with her and her siblings being a Grimms, this was very bad news. Secondly, whoever it was also most likely responsible for the death of her parents. Thirdly, they had known her father and possibly mother in their mysterious past lives. And lastly, whoever it was would pay severely for the actions against her family, and it wouldn't be the last thing she'd do, because she would walk away from their corpses knowing that all was at balance in the world again.

**Review please! They make me smile!**

**Puck's coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_Giving up she threw the pile back into the envelope and hid it under her seat, slowly gathering the facts she now knew in her head. Firstly someone somewhere was determined to wipe every last trace of the Grimm family line off the face of the planet, and with her and her siblings being a Grimms, this was very bad news. Secondly, whoever it was also most likely responsible for the death of her parents. Thirdly, they had known her father and possibly mother in their mysterious past lives. And lastly, whoever it was would pay severely for the actions against her family, and it wouldn't be the last thing she'd do, because she would walk away from their corpses knowing that all was at balance in the world again._

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 3**

The cool wind seeped through the cracks in the wooden, barn-like, garage, chilling the girl slightly as she lay on the hard bench with only a few towels to keep her warm. But she couldn't complain, she needed somewhere to stay the night and here seemed to be her best option. She'd arrived in northern New York around an hour ago and after some crappy take out food had decided she had to find somewhere to crash for the night that wasn't her car. Unfortunately, assuming she had to get petrol the next day, she wouldn't have enough for a hotel room.

She had enough for a few more days and then she'd have to start getting money again, pick-pocketing was probably her best bet and her father had made sure she would be prepared to do it. He had prepared her for just about everything, being poor, being rich, being catered for by royalty and surviving in the worst conditions imaginable. So really a few nights in a barn followed by some pick-pocketing wasn't a big ask from her.

She gripped the knife in her hand a little tighter as she heard someone moving around outside. She'd decided to leave the pistols in the car as it was a bad idea to use them in such a quiet neighborhood, gunshots would only attract unwanted attention.

She heard whomever it was, appeared to be trying to get something out of the garage. She listened closely for a while; waiting for any signs of alarm but all she heard was the occasional grunt and clang, like they were trying to pull something out of the garage. The person did the pulling pretty rhythmically. She relaxed slightly as the sound became more soothing and she felt her eyes dropping slightly. She refused to sleep just yet, not until she was sure it was safe and she was completely alone in the barn, but the day driving had exhausted her. Miles and miles of roads that all blurred together only broken up by small identical service stations.

She stood up silently as she heard the person leave whatever they were pulling; she gripped the knife in her gloved hand. Her father had taught her to never handle weapons with bare hands, it left too many traces and to only have them when completely necessary. She couldn't actually kill whoever this was, there would be far too many questions, she just had to injure them enough that they wouldn't try coming after her, she could make it back to the car quickly, the fences between the gardens were high but if she picked up enough speed they'd be no problem.

The handle turned slowly and she shifted her weight, getting ready to run. The door opened quickly to reveal a tall man, with curly blond hair and golden skin pulled tight over the muscles that shaped his body.

"What the-" was all he managed before Sabrina lunged forward, stabbing the knife deep into his bicep before dodging around him and heading for the fence fast. "Oberon!" he yelled angrily before sprinting after the girl. It didn't take him long to catch up, and he rugby tackled the girl easily knocking her off her feet. Unfortunately he misjudged the angle and the pair tumbled out the backdoor of the barn and into a disgusting pool. Hitting the water hard causing a shooting pain over the skin that slapped off the surface.

Sabrina broke to the surface, starting to wade awkwardly to the edge of the pool. The boy swam easily, after pulling the knife from his arm, allowing the crimson of his blood to flow into the pool. He grabbed onto the intruder and forced her back against the pool wall, holding her hands at her side and standing on her feet, making sure she couldn't move.

The wet material of her shirt clung to Sabrina's body and her hair was thrown all over the place around her head. Her breathing was steady unlike the boy, who was breathing heavily from a mixture of surprise and the exercise he thought he'd finished with just a few minutes before.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed through gritted teeth at the girl responsible for the almost unbearable pain in his arm. He would have let her go if she hadn't stabbed him in his throwing arm.

"Why the hell is it your business," she whispered back, her gaze staying strong as she looked into his deep green eyes.

"You just stabbed me, I think I have a right to a name," he growled.

"What so if I hit you in the nuts I'd have to give you my number?" she argued back, hating being trapped. She just needed him to weaken his grip a little, and then she could get out of here before he had the chance to ask any more stupid questions.

"Fine what the heck were you doing in my garage?" he tried instead, too angry to really make sense and his arm was shooting pain from where the stupid girl had stabbed him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's my garage!"

"I don't see why that means I have to offer you an explanation."

"Because you trespassed!"

"And I was about to stop trespassing but then you held me here against my will, technically that's taking a hostage," she spoke calmly, even knowing her words were bullshit but she just needed to freak him out enough to escape without too much of a fight, especially since her only weapon had sunk to the bottom of the pool and there was no chance she could get it back.

"That's not how it works," he said gruffly, his eyes flitting with confusion.

"Really, cause I doubt you have that much experience in a court room. You willing to take the risk pretty boy?" she challenged, and feeling his grip loosen for a split second she shot her hands forwards and pushed him hard in the center of his chest, forcing him to float backwards and release her from his grasp. She quickly turned and jumped out of the pool sprinting for the fence only to be grabbed into the tightest bear hug she'd ever been in. She kicked the air rapidly as her arms were stuck hard at her sides and hoped to god he had weak legs.

"Puck darling what are you doing?" a voice called from where she assumed the house was.

"Mummy's calling," Sabrina hissed angrily, silently hoping he'd just let her leave.

"Puck! Put down that girl!" an old woman scolded angrily from the other side of the pool.

"Granny call the police," Puck ordered and Sabrina froze.

"What is going on? What happened to your arm?" the woman asked, obviously starting to panic at the situation. Sabrina needed to calm this, if they did call the police they'd know exactly who she was, she hadn't left her witness protection family any notice that she was leaving and they'd no doubt informed someone of her absence by now.

"He needs to clean out the wound, do you have any antiseptics? You'll need to get to the hospital as well to get it stitched up," Sabrina answered calmly.

"Yeah I just fell," Puck added, praying his Gran wouldn't spot the knife still at the bottom of the pool. Sabrina mentally slapped herself, what kind of idiot was he? No fall she had ever seen would cause a wound like that, he'd have been better just saying that she'd stabbed him.

"I'll go start the car," the woman said, hurrying off into the house again.

"Promise you won't run when I let you go?" Puck whispered in her ear, he was so close to her that his breath tickled the skin covering her ears.

"Why? You have to let me go eventually, and it's far better for me to not be here," she disagreed.

"You stay long enough to explain and I'll let you go. No questions asked. You go now I'll call the police and tell them every detail they want to know," he threatened.

"You think threats will work on me?"

"Well charm doesn't seem to work on you so I figure I'll speak in a way that you understand."

"So if I stay you'll keep your mouth shut?"

"Yup, but if you go-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get the picture dumb butt," she shushed him considering this. She could skip over the important details if she explained where she'd come from in the car. He'd need stitches in the hospital, which meant he'd need to be seen to in a private room for at least half an hour. That was twenty-nine more minutes than she'd need to get the hell away from him. She just had his darling Granny to worry about but she could easily get away from her.

"We have a deal?" he asked, trying not to let on that his arm was now killing him and he was pretty sure the extra movements weren't helping the wound.

"I guess," she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_"We have a deal?" he asked, trying not to let on that his arm was now killing him and he was pretty sure the extra movements weren't helping the wound._

_"I guess," she sighed._

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 4**

The sun was just starting to dip behind the larger houses on the street as the car slowly pulled out of the driveway onto the quiet suburban road, well she assumed it was quiet... the car was to loud to actually know. Sure there was a few kids kicking balls around and a few parents arguing with children who were insisting on just five more minutes outside but to Sabrina it was as safe as it was going to get for her.

"Granny I'm fine I promise," Puck yelled to be heard over the car and reassured the woman who was whispering to herself as she drove hurriedly down the roads. Sabrina wondered for a moment exactly how long ago the woman had passed her test and if she could even still legally drive, then decided it was not her place to ask and so continued to look out of the windows, obtaining as much as she could from her surroundings.

"That's exactly what you said about your leg and look how well that one turned out!" she snapped back, gripping slightly tighter onto the steering wheel. Puck sighed loudly beside her and Sabrina couldn't help but wonder how the pair of them had ended up together, the panicky old lady and the laid-back teenager.

"That was one time. And it healed up fine in the end," he argued back, a pleading tone to his voice letting Sabrina know he was uncomfortable or fed up with having this conversation. However it kept him from trying to ask her questions, so at the moment she held no objections to it.

"Fine? _Fine_? That's how you want to describe it? Those hooligans threw you onto the ground, broke your leg in three places and you think it's fine?" she practically shrieked, Sabrina understood now why Puck had wanted to avoid the conversation. Clearly his grandmother cared for him, and he didn't make that an easy task. It was obvious they would conflict over the matter.

"You broke your leg in three places?" Sabrina asked feigning curiosity. If she kept the old lady in a panicked state there was no way she'd leave Puck's side. Which meant that when darling Puck went to get his stitches done and his old dear grandma wanted to be the one to hold his hand she could quietly make a get away.

"Yeah," Puck mumbled at the same time his grandmother yelled, "He didn't break anything! Those idiots he calls friends broke it for him!"

"Oh come on Gran you know that's not fair. You love them really. You were saying yourself just the other day how Jack's growing up to be a lovely young gentleman," Puck protested. Sabrina tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the word gentleman sounded in his accent. For some reason it just didn't seem to sit right on his tongue.

"And is Jack one of the ones responsible for your broken leg?" Sabrina smirked and Puck shot her his best death glare. It didn't scare her in the least; he looked more like a puppy getting told off for shredding the newspaper than any form of real threat. It only made her smirk grow.

"Yes wasn't he Puck!" either way his grandmother seemed to approve of Sabrina's concern. It had to be the first time anyone's relatives had approved of her company. Usually they just feared her quietly, but she had to admit that using the woman to wind up Puck was proving a most amusing thing to do.

"Yes he was, I'm sure you'd just love Jack though," now he smirked like he knew something she didn't. Of course she couldn't smirk back; she didn't know this Jack.

"I have some friends whose company I'm sure you'd enjoy just as much as mines," Sabrina quirked back, imagining him and Jacob trying to sit down for a quiet drink somewhere. The two tried to stare each other down, neither one really knowing why they felt threatened by the other.

"Where is your accent from dear, it's nothing I've heard before," the woman asked, oblivious to the challenge lingering between her grandson and the girl she assumed was his latest bit of fun. Much as she loved her grandson she did often wish he'd just choose one, the gossip in town was hard to hear sometimes and she never had the heart to question him about it.

"South Africa," Sabrina lied, knowing that if it was nothing she'd heard before she wouldn't be able to correct her. Anyway a lot of people got the Australian and South African accents confused if they didn't know any better.

"Oh you've come a fair way," she continued, clearly digging for information Sabrina wasn't willing to part with.

"I could have gone further," she pointed out, refusing to answer the unasked question the lady had implied.

"So why didn't you," Puck muttered from the front seat.

"Because then I wouldn't have the joy of seeing you," Sabrina smiled, a wicked glint evident in her eyes despite the chirpy tone in her voice. Puck looked like he was ready to throw her out the car at the next red light, actually maybe before then if he could get away with it.

"So how do you two know each other then?" the woman asked. Crap. Sabrina searched her brain for any logical reason for her and the woman's grandson to be together and yet only the worst form of thoughts entered her mind. Those thoughts and the truth and none of them seemed like a good idea.

"I met her at Starbucks and she asked if there was any hotels in town. I recommended a few and we got chatting so I offered her the spare room," Puck replied smoothly, like he'd told the lie a hundred times before. There was a part of Sabrina that didn't doubt he had.

"Oh well that was lovely of you Puck but I do wish you'd tell me these things before I have to drive you to hospital," his grandmother didn't sound surprised by the story. Sabrina found herself wondering if Puck made a habit of inviting strange girls he met in coffee shops back to his house. What a stupid question of course he did, it was the only way his grandmother wouldn't have panicked that she was some form of serial killer.

"Puck, you said you'd asked your grandma and that she'd OKed the whole thing!" Sabrina scolded from the backseat. "I am terribly sorry Mrs..." Sabrina paused as she realized she had no clue as to the family's last name. Either way she'd be calling Jacob to check up on them later.

"Oh just call me Relda dear everyone does. And what may I ask is your name?"

"Sabrina," Sabrina replied without thinking, then took a moment to stop herself from whacking her head repeatedly on the window. How was she so attached to these people that she didn't mind just handing over information? She wouldn't even have told Jacob her name if she thought she could have gotten away with it. Maybe because Jacob was a threat if he wanted to be and these people were about as threatening as bumblebees, sure they had a sting in them but they'd die if they tried to use it with her.

"Lovely to meet you dear," Relda answered, Sabrina noted there seemed to be a note of genuine pleasure in her voice.

"You too Relda," she replied, noticing the sign that read "Baptist Hospital" drew closer.

"Alright you two run on in and I'll just park the car," Relda instructed as she pulled to a stop by the hospital entrance. Sabrina made to open the door just as Relda yelled, "And don't put up with any of his cheek!"

Puck slammed the door and turned to glare at the girl who looked like she would be ready to stab him again without a second thought. "Since when did people who stab other people give a crap if they've broken their legs in three places?" he demanded, grabbing onto her hand and storming in the direction of reception.

"Just trying to gather information about your weak points. So did they mention _exactly _where the bones broke? You know, just for extra target practice," Sabrina snapped back. Forced pleasantries in the car was one thing, but she refused to let him even attempt to make her a lady in any other situation.

"Do I want to know what regular target practice involves? Or even why your target practice can be considered regularly?" he questioned in a way that made Sabrina think he actually did want to know what regular target practice involved.

"You know, pistols mostly but knives are a little enticing. Then again I was never one to pass up the opportunity of axe hacking," she teased, shooting him a look that dared him to question her again.

"For some reason that really doesn't surprise me," he muttered.

"Really the girl who stabbed you being experienced in weapons isn't a big surprise?" she hissed and he tightened his hand around hers. It was warm and sweaty and made Sabrina uncomfortable, mainly because it was tight and she knew running at this point was not going to be a possibility. Should've hit his leg, she thought pointlessly to herself.

The pair approached the desk and the young female receptionist allowed her eyes to wander over Puck as Sabrina's nearly rolled back into her skull.

"How can I be of service today?" she asked, batting her eyelashes just a little too much.

"Bring me a sick bucket," Sabrina muttered. "I stabbed him, his arms bleeding a lot. He needs stitches so if you'd kindly stop ogling over him and do your job I feel this situation will be far merrier," she snapped, losing patience. She was not going to be stuck with Puck because some stupid freshly qualified, or maybe even still in university, nurse decided she liked the look of Puck.

"Perhaps if you hadn't stabbed him he wouldn't be here for me to ogle over," the nurse replied in that irritating chirpy way that Sabrina found insufferable. She could handle people trying to kill her, hell she didn't even care if they took joy in it, just so long as they didn't play nice with her she was all good. This on the other hand was another thing.

"He implied that all nurses were just too stupid to become doctors, I said that wasn't true and he disagreed once again so I stabbed him so we could come and find out. I guess you win sweetheart," Sabrina smiled up at Puck and enjoyed the fact the nurse took that as her queue to storm off in an angered huff.

"Sweetheart?" Puck met looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a half smile.

"I figured if I was going to make up some crap I might as well go all the way with it," she shrugged and turned to head in the direction of the seating area, Puck obediently following her but not releasing her hand or even loosening the grip.

"You mean you don't think I'm a sweetheart?" he asked, mock hurt seeping into his voice and right under Sabrina's skin. This was not part of the plan. There was too many people, too many faces for her to scan and history's to try and place. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. She should be sleeping dreaming merrily of how to get revenge on as many henchmen as possible.

"You mean the guy who held me hostage?"

"I'm sure that isn't the legal definition of hostage taking."

"You want to go check and I'll wait right here?"

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"Dumb enough to get stabbed in the arm and then drag the person that stabbed you into a place filled with scalpels and syringes and other fun sharp stuff that could damage you?"

Puck's brow furrowed at Sabrina's comment as if he was actually considering letting her go for fear she could do more damage with a syringe full of God only knows what. "Stop doing that," Puck tried to demand, but the confusion that laced his voice made Sabrina smile wickedly under the fluorescent lighting.

"Stop doing what?" she widened her eyes innocently and Puck couldn't help but think that if he had met her in a coffee house looking for somewhere to stay how easy it would be to believe that those eyes could never harm anyone. Could never hold as many secrets as this girl seemed to.

"Stop making me doubt everything I say," he spoke more firmly this time.

"Maybe if you had more faith in the words you were saying it wouldn't be so easy for me to make you doubt them," she suggested, focusing on a man on the other side of the room who didn't appear to have anything wrong with him. She dismissed him quickly as she saw him pull a small glucose monitor out of his pocket and look at it in a panicked way.

"Maybe if you didn't scare me so much I wouldn't doubt my words so much."

"Maybe if you were braver a girl half your size wouldn't scare you."

"It's not your size that scares me."

"Well then you underestimate yourself."

"To be fair you did stab me."

"I took you off guard, your mistake was not being prepared. Which you've learned from since you're watching every move I make now. Plus I you're clearly much stronger than me and even if you weren't you're faster so it wouldn't make much difference," Sabrina thought aloud, more for the boys ego than anything. When she left she didn't want a guilty conscious following her for any reason.

"But you're clever, and that's scarier than any strength or speed I can have," he replied; now actually trying to compliment the girl who had stabbed him. He figured that complimenting her obviously stunning looks wouldn't affect her much; she clearly prided herself on other things.

She only exhaled a little louder than usual. He hoped it wasn't her laugh, he imagined her with a beautiful laugh; a sound that was as much a reward as it was a challenge. "Clearly you're not the smartest in your school," she guessed, although it wasn't really a guess, she had no time for guessing.

"That obvious huh?"

"Not as obvious as you'd think, people tend to admire qualities in others that they don't possess themselves," she pointed out.

"So you admire strength and speed in others because you feel like you don't have them?"

"No I have them. Just in a more controlled way than you do."

"How do you mean?"

"As in you might be able to pin me against a wall but you don't know how to control the strength you have, whereas I know how to harness the strength I have and know the opportune moment to use it. Meaning I can escape."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"In the slight hope your grip would loosen," Sabrina answered and smirked as his grip predictably tightened around her hand. She had honestly given up the hope it would happen after the second question, if he hadn't loosened it then it meant that he was focusing energy on the act and his answers had been so unspecific that she knew that energy hadn't faltered. Whatever the boy wanted he wanted badly.

"The doctor will see you now," the nurse from before appeared, not quite as happy to see the couple as she had been before. She turned sharply and her sneakers squeaked loudly on the plastic floor as she made her way back round the cluttered desk. Sabrina smirked evilly and Puck found himself wondering further about the girl next to him.

"Want to wait for your Granny?" Sabrina asked instead, only her tone conveying that she actually cared about the answer as her eyes continued to flick between those entering and leaving the small too crowded for her liking waiting room.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Relda is good at looking after herself," the boy replied standing and beginning to head down one of the corridors.

"You know where you're going?" Sabrina asked, already trying to memorize the many corridors they were twisting down.

"Nope," he replied chirpily.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Sabrina practically screeched, temporarily loosing focus as they swerved down another identical corridor.

"Getting lost," Puck shrugged and then winced at the pain that shot into his arm. Sabrina smiled a little at the motion, the boy might like to believe he was winning but she would always have the upper hand. It was how life worked.

"Good job genius, you're the one in risk of loosing feeling in your arm and you're worried about me running off," Sabrina rolled her eyes as yet another group of nurses sent her evil glares. Sheesh sure Puck was good looking but enough to hate someone he was still technically trapping against her will.

"Mr. Goodfellow!" a doctor's voice boomed down the corridor. Sabrina and Puck spun different directions and wound up crashing into each other causing Puck to momentarily release his grip on Sabrina. She didn't miss a beat as she began her sprint back down the grey corridors, not looking back to where the shouts from Puck were originating. She weaved between the throngs of people moving slowly towards appointments and other trivial goings on. No it had already been too long. She had to get away. She couldn't get attached, and that was all there was to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, hey I'm sorry if I confused any one by using the name Johanna, it's supposed to say Sabrina, my friend and I originally didn't write this story for The Sisters Grimm. Johanna may pop up again, and I apologize, but I can't stop them. After the seventh chapter though, they will go away. So… yeah.**

Disclaimer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_"Mr. Goodfellow!" a doctor's voice boomed down the corridor. Sabrina and Puck spun different directions and wound up crashing into each other causing Puck to momentarily release his grip on Sabrina. She didn't miss a beat as she began her sprint back down the grey corridors, not looking back to where the shouts from Puck were originating. She weaved between the throngs of people moving slowly towards appointments and other trivial goings on. No it had already been too long. She had to get away. She couldn't get attached, and that was all there was to it._

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 5**

Sabrina's feet pounded off of the squeaky floors as she made her way down the corridors, hoping she was heading the right way. Even if she wasn't there was little chance Puck would find her now, he had said himself that he had no idea where he was going which gave her a slight advantage. If she could just make it to-

"Wow sorry there," the six-foot tall thing she had just crashed into apologized.

"Jonas grab her!" an all too familiar voice called before a hand reached down and pulled her up.

"Do you know him?" he asked, his breath tickling along the side of her ear sending a strange warmth through her.

"Never seen him before in my life," Sabrina lied.

"Really Puck chasing girls through hospitals? That's low even for you," the voice greeted Puck. Of course, she just had to run into someone known to Puck. Life just couldn't be simple.

"She stabbed me!" he retorted, causing Sabrina to smirk. She felt "Jonas's" grip on her tighten as he worried for a moment that she had caused his friend serious damage. Perfect.

"At least you'll have a scar out of it," he tried, sounding more like he was attempting to calm his friend down than to defend the girl.

"You wanna be scar sisters I can give you a matching one," Sabrina piped up, a slightly more threatening look in her eyes now she realized people were staring. If people were staring she didn't know which of the people staring to worry about. Her mind was ahead of her as she looked for gaps in the crowd.

"Jesus you know how to pick them," the Jonas person sighed, his eyes meeting the girls for the first time. The two shades of deep brown looked into each other, almost like they were both searching for some kind of hidden answer.

"Let's not start that now," Puck snapped. Sabrina knew she shouldn't be curious, but she was. They were just so normal, it was completely foreign to her, and she wanted to see what they were like. Because in her mind, getting stabbed in the arm didn't seem like that big of a deal. Probably because she could stitch it up herself. Not that she had revealed the skill earlier. It would have made a trip to the hospital pointless and ruined any plan to escape. Not that her plan was going much better at the moment.

"Right, why not start it after you've let me go?" Sabrina chirped, still smiling evilly as she scanned the faces of people who were now staring at them.

"Mr. Goodfellow if you would please follow me!" A slightly out of breath doctor demanded, looking like he was ready to lose every ounce of calm she was sure he'd spent years developing.

"Keep an eye on her," Puck instructed Jonas, before turning and heading back down the corridor. Sabrina turned to this Jonas being and looked him up and down. He was tall, with broad shoulders and the arms to match his muscular frame. She sighed as she realized he was probably just as fast as Puck, if not maybe a little faster due to his slightly less bulky build.

"Guess you're stuck with me," Jonas tried to look like he felt for the girl, but she could see the curiosity and slight entertainment in his eyes and in the way he was still smiling at her.

"You won't last," she commented, looking into his eyes and grinning as she felt him tense next to her. At least she could still unsettle the larger boy.

"You'd be surprised," he answered darkly, his eyes clouding over with darker secrets, which only increased the curiosity Sabrina felt. She wanted to know his story; in the same way she'd wanted to know Puck's. They probably wouldn't be too hard to work out; she doubted they'd ever had to keep any real secrets. But she didn't have time for that, she had bigger secrets to make sense of, more important things to worry about. So why couldn't she stop thinking about the calluses that she could feel on Jonas' hand as he gripped her arm in it?

"Can I sit while you surprise me? Or do you want me to be standing when I faint dramatically so you can catch me?" she asked, turning and walking off, shaking out of his hand.

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked after her. She turned slightly, looking over shoulder at him.

"Waiting room, I'm not being in the way when they cardiac arrest team comes rushing through here bowling people over," she explained casually before continuing down the corridor, giving up on running. She knew how to get to her car but Jonas would alert the police that some girl who had stabbed his friend had escaped from the local hospital and then she'd be easy to track. To easy for her liking.

He stepped quickly after her, not really sure what he was meant to do. It wasn't unusual for him to bump into Puck with a girl he didn't recognize; usually there was a brief introduction and then that was it. They would never be seen again, maybe at a push high-fived over if Jack had seen them but that was about it. Something told Jonas that this girl was going to be an exception.

He was surprised that she did stay true to her word and found her turning back into the waiting room. She seemed oddly out of place there, so calm and controlled around people fidgeting with themselves or anything that came to hand but at the same time she blended in, she seemed to camouflage into the room so as to become nothing special.

He sat across from her and watched her as she watched him. He knew she was sizing him up, he'd seen the look enough time in sports, but he couldn't decide what she was sizing him up for exactly. She definitely wasn't doing it casually; there was a certain determination in her eyes that he'd only seen a few times before. It unsettled him slightly and he shifted in his seat subconsciously making her grin wickedly.

"What?" he questioned uncomfortably, feeling like if he could get her to talk then maybe it would ease her up slightly.

"Nothing," she turned and looked around the rest of the occupants of the room, he couldn't help but wonder if she did this everywhere she went, and if she did, then why?

"You lost something?" he asked, as she was examining a woman with a twitchy leg.

"My knife, need to get it back from your friend," she answered; he had a sinking feeling that she wasn't joking.

"You're being serious aren't you?"

"No I am simply a light-hearted joker," she rolled her eyes at him thinking about how she wished she could just leave this place. But not yet, it would be over soon she told herself. Jonas just needed to know he wasn't releasing some crazy killer into the world and Puck just wanted an explanation and then she was free to disappear from their lives. She'd be no more than an interesting story they'd mention in passing when asked what they got up to over the weekend.

"So what is your story?" he asked, unable to stop himself. Something about her made him want to know everything, made him want to know her deepest darkest secrets.

"One that isn't worth telling," she replied meeting his gaze and silently challenging him to question her further.

"I doubt that," Jonas replied, meeting her harsh glare with his own.

She leaned forward, quickly glancing to either side to seemingly check that no one was listening in. He mirrored her actions, now uncertain if he wanted to know the secrets.

Her eyes met his and she allowed her front to relax a little just enough to make him feel safe, enough to let him believe that she wasn't a threat. She waited until he was mere inches away from her face, so she could feel their breath mingling.

"You really want to know," she whispered, making her eyes as wide as she could, feigning an innocence she'd never had. He simply nodded. "Well you see, I'm secretly a…" she started, looking either way once more letting the tension in him visibly build as his brow furrowed and he tried to work out what she was about to say. "Muggle," she exhaled slowly before leaning back and watching his frustration. Well what had he expected? She was hardly going to spill her life and soul to him.

Neither of them laughed: Sabrina just smiled at him and he looked oddly disappointed by her answer, although she couldn't work out why.

**Sorry for the delayed update!**

**(reviews make me update faster :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyyyyyy, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews and stuff, they make me smile :)**

Disclaimer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_"You really want to know," she whispered, making her eyes as wide as she could, feigning an innocence she'd never had. He simply nodded. "Well you see, I'm secretly a…" she started, looking either way once more letting the tension in him visibly build as his brow furrowed and he tried to work out what she was about to say. "Muggle," she exhaled slowly before leaning back and watching his frustration. Well what had he expected? She was hardly going to spill her life and soul to him._

_Neither of them laughed: Sabrina just smiled at him and he looked oddly disappointed by her answer, although she couldn't work out why._

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 6**

* * *

"Okay so who the hell are you?" Puck asked. Him and Sabrina were sat in one of the small café's provided by the hospital.

"Your guardian angel," Sabrina smiled over the coffee he had bought for her. She hadn't said thank you. He looked into her eyes and really seemed to be concentrating. Sabrina tried not to laugh at the memory of her father saying _"Anyone who has a face for when they're concentrating clearly doesn't do it very often."_

"You know the longer you refuse to tell me anything the longer we're going to be here," Puck threatened, sounding far too much like a teacher scolding a misbehaving pupil. Sabrina decided the reason he had decided on those words was probably because they'd been said to him so often that they now just rolled off his tongue.

"And the longer you pretend to be in charge the more fun I'm going to have when you finally accept I'm the one with the power here," she reminded him and he furrowed his brow at her.

"Alright at least tell me why you stuck around?" he tried another approach thinking he could slowly make her comfortable and get her to talk that way. But despite the soft green of his eyes and the way she could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed tensely she knew it would take far longer than she was willing to give him for her to be that comfortable around him.

"Because you won't panic this way. You stay reasonably happy and don't call the police if I stick around and let you know that I pinky promise not to stab you or your friends or murder your family in the dark of the night. The real question is why did you want the girl who stabbed you to stick around?" she asked.

"I like stories," he confessed, holding her gaze as she tried not to laugh.

"What like bedtime stories? Fairytales?" she asked the threat of a smile dancing through her eyes.

Puck tried not to laugh at the irony in what Sabrina just said. "No. I like people's stories. Working out why they are the way they are, what happened to them to make them who they turned out to be," he spoke slowly, basically giving her permission to interrupt him at any time. But she didn't.

"And you think you'll like my story?" she questioned, her dissatisfaction clear in her voice.

"No. The opposite actually, but I think it would explain you. And you seem like the kind of person who's story would need to have a lot of explaining in it," Puck answered and Sabrina understood.

"You don't like your own story," she half questioned already knowing the answer. "Too predictable? Too easy? Not enough excitement?"

"Something like that," Puck replied although something in the way he said it only made Sabrina more curious about his story.

"Something leaves a lot of possibilities," she pointed out.

"Maybe I prefer it that way. But you haven't told me about yourself yet," he pressed on, trying his best not to let her distract him.

"I don't think there's much I can tell you," she said honestly.

"I doubt that," he muttered to her, leaning himself closer to her and his eyes swimming with promises that she was sure he could never keep.

"What part of my story would you like to hear?" she asked, sighing hoping he would pick something easy.

"The day you knew what you wanted to become," he specified, after barely any thought at all.

"Knew that I wanted to become what?" she asked, suddenly unsure where he was going with the conversation. She already had a list of harmless experiences lined up in her mind but she wasn't sure any of them would fit.

"This girl who seems to run from everything and stab strangers in the arm," he prodded her in the general direction of which he wanted her to go. But he knew it was unlikely she would tell him anything that he really wanted to know, anything that would really help him see what had carved this girl.

"You make it sound like that's all there is to me," a half smile perched on her lips and it was odd how her eyes were so expressive even under the awful fluorescent lighting around them when they had been so closed off all day.

"Well then enlighten me. Show me what else there is to Sabrina," he challenged and, as much as she knew she could easily beat him in a fight, disappear out of his life forever, outshoot him any day, the challenge of revealing her messy and uncertain past to him seemed like too much of a challenge for her to stomach.

She thought for a second, the possibilities spinning around in her head until eventually she chose that she decided couldn't do too much damage.

"I have-" she stopped herself short, debating on whether or not to correct herself, "Two friends, that are a few years older than me, and are like older brothers," she decided against it, they were now dead, but why would Puck need to know that. He noticed the odd timing of the hesitation. "When I was four years old I loved apples. Like a ridiculous amount," Sabrina smiled a little at a memory separate to the one she was currently sharing with the boy who was basically still a stranger. "Anyway one day I ate an apple. The whole think, core, seeds, stalk and all because one of those friends dared me to. Then they just kinda stared at me like I was a crazy person for a while, and I remember freaking out and thinking there was some kind of weird rash on my face. And then they just looked at me and in all seriousness just said "You're going to turn into a tree now." And then I cried while they planted me in the garden," Sabrina confessed and Puck laughed loudly for a few minutes before calming down enough for her to ask "Will that do?"

"No. I mean it's good for the fact that I can plant you if I need you to stay put again but it doesn't really explain you," he puzzled a little, getting the feeling he was missing something obvious as she fought the urge to point out he'd never be able to catch her again so needing her to stay put wasn't really an option.

"It explains why I need to know things. I didn't like being outsmarted to the point that someone actually managed to trap me over it. I promised myself that day that no one else would ever trap me by outsmarting me. The need to not be trapped stemmed from there, as did I. That one little moment that seemed so trivial and stupid to everyone else involved made me into who I am," Sabrina explained. Okay, so it was mostly made up. The real reason she hated being trapped would forever be a mystery to him, and to anyone else who asked about it. Because there was only five others who knew, and she could guarantee they would never talk.

Puck took a second to reassess the story in his mind and Sabrina sat back, sipping on the last few drops of her coffee and watching as he accepted her words.

"Alright," he agreed eventually.

"Alright I can go?" she double checked, placing the empty coffee cup back on the table top, her eyes suddenly darkening over into the secretive state that Puck had begun to associate her with.

"If you want. If you need somewhere to stay besides the garage though, I'm sure my Granny won't mind you staying in the spare room," Puck offered for one last time. He knew his Gran was waiting down the street in the car since he'd texted and told her she didn't have to be there when he got his stitches.

"Thanks but I stayed too long already," Sabrina half-explained and Puck couldn't help but get the feeling that he would miss the girl who had come into his life and caused nothing but confusion.

He nodded once as she stood to walk out of the hospital and go on whatever crazy journey it was fate had decided she must go on.

Puck had been quiet most of the way home. Relda hadn't pulled him out of his mind when he had gotten into the car. She hadn't really questioned when he got out of the car at a seemingly random red light and told her he'd be home later. She had simply let him go and hadn't questioned what he was going to do or get himself into; she'd simply accepted that if he needed her to get him out of it then she'd be there.

On his own though he hadn't wanted to do anything that he usually did. He hadn't gone to a bar with the fake ID Arthenus' older brother had supplied him with months ago to drink the problem away or to do it away with some random girl who's name he wouldn't remember the next day. Not that he usually had a say in the matter, they usually got him so drunk that he didn't care. He knew none of that would help the irritating feeling of loss over the stupid girl that had just ambled out on him.

Why did he care so much? The question kept swirling in his mind over and over but he came no closer to an answer. Maybe because she was new and exciting and everything his life had been missing for a while? Maybe because she hadn't cared about him at all, and it was a feeling he had missed. Too many people now asked how he was, or how he was coping and it honestly only made things worse. It was why he had moved here, just to get away from everything.

He knew there were many reasons why the girl could have affected him but one stuck out in his mind. Her story. There was something about her that was intriguing; maybe it was the darkness that hid any real emotion in her eyes, the way her lips always played with the ghost of a smile but then stopped just a little bit to short for it to be real that drove him crazy with a need to know about her.

But she was gone. So that was the end of that story.

One day in thirty years or so he might pass her on the street again, might find her hiding out in some tree waiting for some unsuspecting victim to pass by. He would love to be that unsuspecting victim, just for the odd coincidence that was called life.

He turned onto his street as the streetlights started to flicker on. He had been gone longer than he'd originally thought but even then it must have been only a few hours. Plus the streetlights always went on when it was still too bright out thanks to all the paranoid mothers and powerful husbands on the street.

Most of the houses looked identical; the large white wooden paneled houses designed to look quaint and trick people into thinking that the area they lived in was pleasant, not riddled with enough secrets to create a drama that would make "Desperate Housewives" turn green with envy. Occasionally there was a sign of originality, or carelessness but generally people were too scared to stand out so avoided anything that may mess with the perfect line of flowerbeds or always freshly cut grass.

Approaching his house he was so busy trying to fish his keys out of his damned jeans that he missed the figure who was perched on the top step of the porch. Of course when he looked up he then proceeded to drop the keys like a bumbling idiot.

"Surprised?" she asked, her lips tilting into the half smile he was slowly growing fond of.

"That you couldn't resist the offer of a night in my bed? Not in the least," he smiled cockily at her to hide the fact he was oddly happy she had decided to stop by.

"I'd rather be in the garage," she rolled her eyes as she spoke. He was oddly relieved she had refused the offer. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd do if she had accepted. Well, he knew, but he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it with the feisty brunette. "Plus Relda already started setting up the guest bedroom," she mumbled a little and he swore she seemed almost embarrassed by the fact.

"Shame," he shrugged half-heartedly.

"I did offer to wait in your room, but she told me it was best I was here when you got back," Sabrina bit back the fact that Relda had informed her just how grumpy he had seemed after their hospital visit. And also that the reason she had offered to wait in his room was to ambush him in the hope of knocking his confidence down a few notches and remind him not to try anything stupid over the course of the night.

"Why my room?" he asked, the curiosity clear in the way his brow furrowed but his slight smugness clear in the way one half of his mouth twitched up into a cocky half-smirk.

"Well when I jumped out of a cupboard to ambush someone I figured I should really make sure that it wasn't your poor Granny's room. Don't want two hospital visits in one night," Sabrina shrugged.

"You think I'm still unprepared for a surprise attack?" he asked, now his voice filled with challenge.

"Probably, plus you have a very obvious weakness in your arm," Sabrina shrugged, standing up slowly so that while he stood at the bottom of the stairs and she stood on the top step she was just a few inches taller than him.

The pair glared at each other as they had done so many times already that day, each deciding how they would win the possible fight Having each decided that they themselves would win Puck smirked and went to open the door.

"Just one night," Sabrina repeated, more to herself than to Puck. And it was almost amusing, that that was how it all started.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING****: Nudity in this chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Lets leave it at I own nothing.

_Recap:_

_"Just one night," Sabrina repeated, more to herself than to Puck. And it was almost amusing, that that was how it all started._

**Only Expect the Unexpected Chapter 7**

"Puck!" Sabrina half screamed, walking into the bathroom the pair had been sharing for a few weeks now. "Would you learn to lock a door?"

"Why? You uncomfortable?" he smirked as he walked towards her, the too small hand towel barely covering his modesty. He should have realized Sabrina wasn't one to back down so easily. She quickly pulled the over large shirt she'd been wearing over her head, leaving her standing in just a pair of Puck's old boxers she'd become all too comfortable with.

"Actually I just didn't think you'd want to hear me singing in the shower," she grinned back as Puck's mouth fell open as he took in her half naked form. He shifted in the towel awkwardly.

"I hate you," he answered and turned to walk out into his bedroom, tossing the towel over his head and into her face. She quickly shook it away and glared daggers into his back before he closed the door, chuckling away to himself.

She dutifully locked the door behind him before locking the door that connected to her own room. She didn't mind sharing a bathroom with Puck, but if she saw him naked just one more time she would remove certain parts of his anatomy that would lead to his nakedness being uncomfortable for everyone involved.

She showered quickly; taking no more than the ten minutes she always took (unless Puck pulled a prank), and wondered how much longer she'd be able to stay here. Sure she hadn't been found yet but time was running out. She figured that they'd only managed to not find her because there was no paper trail and she'd disposed of the car she'd been using quickly and set up about eight false trails herself thanks to the public transport. Plus much as she hated to admit it, she liked having an almost real home again.

Sabrina considered this her home for the time being, even though she still didn't know much about the people she's been staying with, despite being here for the past few weeks. She knows she should be suspicious and paranoid of them, just like her father taught her. But she just can't bring herself to be.

She hopped out the shower and dressed quickly, pulling on baggy sweat pants and a tank top that Relda had kindly bought for her. She had also bought some more stylish, designer looking clothes but Sabrina preferred the comfort of the soft material.

Settling herself on her bed and pulling her hair back into a ponytail she removed the photos of the diary from under her pillow and studied them. She was no closer to even working out which language they were in. She still couldn't decide if Google translate was a reliable source. She debated whether or not it was a mixture of languages, all weaved together to confuse someone who might try and decipher it later on. She could understand some of it was French and Spanish, two languages she was fluent in, but it was like each sentence it changes languages.

"What you got there?" Puck asked, leaning against the doorframe and allowing his mouth to form the crooked smile she'd grown all too used to.

"Nothing important," she answered, setting the sheets down on the bed.

"Nothing you ever do seems to be important but I get the feeling your plotting world domination or something," he shook his head.

"You think I'd settle for the world?" she asked, sounding genuinely offended by the statement.

"Alright, Miss Future Ruler of the Universe, I'm heading out. Sure you don't want to actually leave the house for once?" he asked, and she got the feeling he was still only doing it to be polite.

"And join you and the rest of the idiots? I think I'm good here," she replied. In all honesty she was a little curious about Puck's friends and what they did for fun but she wasn't about to give Puck's ego a stroke it didn't need by tagging along with him for a day.

"Suit yourself, have fun scheming," he said by way of goodbye and turned to leave her rolling her eyes at the empty doorframe. She picked up the sheets again and stared blankly at them, the words making no more sense to her now than they had the first day she'd seen them.

She sighed and wandered downstairs to the study to see if she could find any books that would help her. Not that she was in high hopes. Her fingers skimmed along the rough surfaces of the well-loved collection, yet again noticing that there were very many journals there as well as regular books. She once asked Relda about the hand-written books, but the women basically dismissed the thought, but did ask for Sabrina not to read them. Sabrina, thankful for everything Relda had done for her obliged to her wishes, no matter how curious she got.

"You like to read?" a delicate voice asked, causing Sabrina to jerk out of her own little world and turn to face Relda.

"When I have time," she answered honestly, she just didn't mention the only time she had had to read was when her father decided there was an interesting piece or when she'd snuck out to the local library without his permission.

"Well one should always make time to read, what kind of things do you like?" she asked, joining the girl in the room and already beginning to scan the shelves.

"The same thing as everyone I guess. An adventure that lets me forget my own troubles for a while," Sabrina sighed and Relda simply nodded and headed over to a certain shelf and pulled off a book for her.

"Try this. It's not too complicated and shouldn't take more than a few days to read," Relda answered the question Sabrina hadn't asked, but also asked one of her own.

"Thank you," Sabrina murmured. "For everything."

"Not at all my dear, you've been more than a pleasure to have a round. Keeping my Puck in his place," she exhaled heavily and Sabrina knew that it was something she struggled with.

"How did you two come to be? If you don't mind my asking," Sabrina rushed the second part of her question, feeling like she was growing too curious about the people she was staying with. Relda handed her the book before answering and Sabrina held onto _Poison Study_ tightly.

"Of course not dear. Puck is a good boy at heart, but a few years ago he lost his father, not that he cared for him much. His mom was never around, so when he died he had no one except for me," the woman seemed oddly proud of this fact. "He loses his way every now and again, forgets that his brother wouldn't want that kind of thing from him but he always comes back. He always will," the woman spoke the last sentence softly and Sabrina knew that she was simply hoping as much, she had no proof.

"If you ever need help knocking some sense into him, I'm more than happy to help," Sabrina offered, feeling like she owed this woman for her unquestioning kindness. She still knew next to nothing about Sabrina and yet she took her into her home, made sure she had suitable clothes and was fed three times a day.

"Oh I don't doubt that dear, I think you'll do real good for him," she smiled sweetly and Sabrina felt her chest tighten at the woman's high opinion of her. "Now have you had breakfast yet?" she asked lightly, changing the subject completely.

"Not yet, I was just going to grab some coffee and go re-"

"Nonsense, coffee is an addition to breakfast, not a breakfast in itself," Relda insisted and made her way through to the kitchen. "Would you like eggs with your bacon?" she called halfway there, deciding the girl was too thin to have anything but bacon for breakfast. Maybe a muffin too if she decided not to protest. When Sabrina first arrived here she noticed the women enjoyed making exotic meals, though Sabrina hated them. Relda after a few days realized Sabrina didn't like the food and started making regular meals for the girl.

"If you're making some anyway," Sabrina sighed, deciding there was no use in arguing with the woman. The pair were as stubborn as each other, maybe Relda a little more so since Sabrina knew when it was time to surrender and make a run for it.

Just then the doorbell went off and Sabrina furrowed her brow a little. It was the first time the doorbell had gone, usually people just let themselves in when calling for Puck, or Relda expected them and left the door wide open. Neither of these habits helped settle Sabrina's nerves over the fact that she was undoubtedly still being hunted.

"Would you mind getting that _liebling_?" Relda called from the kitchen in her thick Germen accent and, deciding that serial killers wouldn't use the doorbell, Sabrina went to oblige. As she approached she heard the familiar sound of Puck's laughing and much as she hated to admit it, the sound helped relax her a little. She assumed he'd just forgotten his keys again.

She opened the door to find him, a girl, a boy she didn't recognize and the boy she'd run into in the hospital.

"Miss me already?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling at him in an overly sweet way that didn't suit her strong features.

"Just hoping for another repeat of this morning," Puck winked after he spoke.

"And you even brought an audience, how sweet," Sabrina added before turning and walking back towards the kitchen.

"What happened this morning?" Jonas asked Puck as they entered the house.

"Nothing really," Puck answered and Sabrina found herself respecting the cocky boy a little more for keeping their half-naked encounter to himself.

Sabrina sat at the breakfast bar after offering Relda some help but was shooed off quickly. Puck and his group followed after her. He grabbed a few beers from the fridge.

"Puck I hope you're not so stupid as to be drinking those in broad daylight!" Relda half scolded him. Sabrina noticed that she didn't care about the fact he was drinking well underage.

"Nah we're heading up to Arthenus' lake house for the day, no one goes that far out," Puck explained like the fact a bunch of drunk teenagers running around in what sounded suspiciously like the middle of nowhere was meant to reassure his worried Granny. He handed a crate of beer to Jonas as he spoke and Jonas watched Sabrina curiously. She acted like she didn't notice, mostly because she was fascinated at how stupid Puck seemed to think his Gran was.

"Sabrina did you and your friends ever leave for a day to go and drink without adult supervision?" Relda questioned her.

"No ma'am," Sabrina answered. Of course, she failed to mention that she hadn't really had friends to leave and go drinking with anyway.

"Exactly, and quite the respectable young lady it's made of you," Relda answered sharply with a slight smile dancing in her eyes.

Puck's eyes danced with the possibility of telling Relda exactly what the "lady" had gotten up to with him in the bathroom that morning but one death glare from Sabrina and he bit his tongue and a new, much wickeder idea formed.

"Perhaps the lady would like to come with us and make sure we are behaving ourselves respectfully while there?" Puck proposed and Sabrina wanted to beat him with the frying pan Relda was using to make her delicious smelling breakfast in.

"What a lovely idea," Relda answered for her, and, just like with the breakfast, Sabrina knew there would be no swaying the woman.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my sweats on," she answered stubbornly as Relda placed a plate of breakfast on the bar for her.

"Meet us outside when you're ready then," Puck shrugged and began carting things out to where Sabrina assumed a car was waiting.

"You'll need something other than sweats dear, it's going to get hot," she raised her eyebrows expectantly at Sabrina.

"I think you're the only guardian to suggest a girl put on less clothes to be in the company of their grandson," Sabrina pointed out ruefully, already accepting defeat. The woman laughed brightly and Sabrina knew that at some point the woman would have been a real treat for any man to have on his arm. Very unlike Sabrina who would have rather chopped off someone's arm than take it.

"Either way, I have accepted that if a pretty girl tells my Puck what to do, the less clothes she's wearing the more likely he is to listen," Relda admitted sadly and Sabrina almost felt bad for her. She clearly had high hopes for the boy, but he refused to live up to them.

"Looks like we'll be needing to find a pretty girl then," Sabrina muttered, biting into her bacon violently.

"Don't you be doubting yourself. I saw the way all three of them boys was looking at you when they came in here just now and I wish they had just stopped their thoughts at 'pretty'," Relda muttered the last part a little distastefully. Sabrina had to admit, the woman knew how to butter someone up, but she wasn't so easily convinced.

"I doubt I'll ever be able to win with you Relda. So what would you recommend?" Sabrina queried, placing some of the scrambled eggs onto fresh toast.

"Definitely something you don't mind getting wet. I've seen poor Bella showing up here after being thrown in the lake more times than anyone dare count when out with that lot. I doubt they'll be going easy on you," Relda warned. Sabrina refrained from telling her that she doubted Puck would try anything, he still hadn't forgotten that she had stabbed him and was still occasionally cautious around her.

"Thanks for the advice," Sabrina muttered. "So you want me to keep an eye on Puck while we're up there? Make sure he don't get into too much trouble," Sabrina double-checked. Her father used to assign her tasks for the day, and if she managed them all she got a reward, but none of them had involved babysitting a cocky, wet teenager.

"I'd rather you make sure he's not getting into any girls," Relda sighed. "Why can't he just aim for a nice girl like you?" she wondered aloud and Sabrina squinted her head at her words.

"Umm, thanks for breakfast. I'll watch Puck," she muttered awkwardly before heading up the stairs to change.

"Please tell me you weren't serious about the sweats comment?" Puck half begged as she went over to the foot of the stairs in the hall. She noticed how the others stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction between the pair. She debated how much Puck had told them about her, his mysterious houseguest.

"You'll have to wait and see," she commented, remembering a pair of embarrassingly short shorts Relda had bought her. She did wonder what the older woman was playing at.

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update, I've been working really hard on my other story. I hoped you liked this chapter! R&R please!**

**REVIEW(S):**

**_Guest,_**- I think you're confused... there's no prank war…

**_Guest, Peeaboo,_**- Thank you!


End file.
